Waffles on a Monday Morning
by Rivkah Sorrow
Summary: some light mulder/krycek slash fluff inspired by the song 'let me wrap you in my warm and tender love'. Just a bit of fun- it all starts when Mulder enters the office and disturbs scully with his unusually good mood...


**Disclaimer: I'm not Percy Sledge so I do not own his song. If I was, I would be a black American man instead of a small British white girl. Neither am I whoever owns the X files, but if I was there'd be more between Mulder and Krycek than a kiss on the cheek in one episode :D  
A/N: this is silly fluff while I work on my awesome top-secret ultra-long love-filled super-dramatic stories (one Mulder/Krycek, and a Robin Hood bbc one.) I might make more chapters if I feel like it :) oh, by the way, reviews make me happy =]**

***

It was with great reluctance that Mulder tore himself from his lover's embrace to dress and get to work- ten minutes early, for the first time in his career. He strode cheerfully into the office to find Scully already there, as per usual, and chucked his briefcase down.

"Humming 'let me wrap you in my warm and tender love'?" His redheaded partner raised a cynical eyebrow. "On a Monday morning, too?"

Mulder put his feet up on his desk and casually flung a pencil at the ceiling before opening his briefcase and retrieving a file. "Yes, Scully; whistling to boot." He passed the file to her.

"Somebody had a good weekend. Mulder, this case is ridiculous, I can see the strangulation marks on the neck of the victims." She gave him that patented disbelieving stare but he was unfazed.

"Good weekend? You could say that," He suppressed a smile at the memory. "And that's exactly my point- they all died not of suffocation but of extreme blood loss, barely half a litre left in them but no sign of puncture wounds or any other marks to show how it was removed." He cried enthusiastically; this was the sort of case he loved. It was like a puzzle, but blindfolded- they had to find the pieces first before they could put them together.

"So you're saying some sort of vampire strolled around rich Connecticut suburbs to first telepathically drain the victim of their blood, and then strangle them after they're already dead." Scully's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Strangle them- without leaving prints. Listen, Scully, it's- oh, hold on a second." His phone rang and his partner rolled her eyes as he answered, a dreamy smile sneaking over his lips.

"We're out of waffle mix and I needed an excuse to call you," Krycek purred." Can you pick some up on the way home?"

"Of course I can," Mulder beamed in response, feeling loved.

"Oh, and come home early as you can. I'm feeling insanely turned on and there's this new thing I wanted to try out." He breathed, making his beloved blush furiously, and he could practically hear the younger man's smirk. "Are you alone?"

"No."

"Shame. I wanted you to talk dirty to me." Mulder's throat made a strange sound, and Krycek chuckled softly. "You'd best get back to work. Don't forget the waffle mix- Oh, and pick up some chocolate sauce if you can, there's some fun we could have. I'll be waiting…" He hung up, and Mulder lowered the receiver slowly, feeling slightly surreal.

"And what'd she say to make you go so red, Mulder?" Scully snickered.

"Nothing. Who's she? I'm not red," He answered illogically.

"Whatever you say. You're really quite lucky it's not on hands free."

"Well," He announced, stretching, "I think I'm pretty lucky in general."

"Sure you are, and it was Lady Luck on the phone, right? Anyway, you're not meant to make personal phone calls from that phone." She smiled a little deviously.

"Thanks for the lecture, Scully. I appreciate it, as always. Would you pass me some paper? All I got in my desk drawer is a ping pong ball, a bag of sunflower seeds and some lead army men." He threw another pencil at his ceiling as one dropped from the sky like a missile onto his computer keyboard, rolling over the keys and falling to the floor.

"The army men and seeds I can understand, but why a ping pong ball with no bats?" She replied, passing him the paper, which he took eagerly and scribbled four words on before folding it and placing carefully in his pocket. "And what are you writing?"

"A grocery list," He said with a smile. "And I had the bats once, but rolled up newspapers make it a whole new challenge."

"I thought it would be enough of a challenge to play against yourself."

"Yeah, you would think that, wouldn't you."


End file.
